


Une Sucette à l'arsenic

by SaturdayProphet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, French, M/M, s10, sweets, what am I even doing here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayProphet/pseuds/SaturdayProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu préfères rester là à me regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Sucette à l'arsenic

> _"Ca sera une sucette parmi un millier d'autres, sortie du fin fond de mes poches infinies. "_

Assis sur un trône de bois noir, une jambe confortablement croisée sur l'autre, le roi de l'Enfer ressasse de vieux souvenirs. Un instant de libre dans l'emploi du temps trop complet qui résume sa vie et il se laisse déjà aller à des regrets. La salle où il est assis est vide, encore embuée d'un parfum de femme lourd et exotique qui lui rappelle l'odeur du sang. Tenace et envoûtant.  
Crowley soupire. Un instant de libre à penser à de la pluie qui tombe sur Terre, aux ruines d'un motel dévasté. Aux décombres d'un endroit entouré d'une brume épaisse et presque totalement opaque, à de la Grâce scintillante qui s'échappe en longs rubans argentés pour s'éparpiller dans le ciel pluvieux.  
Entre ses doigts, il fait tourner un bâton en plastique de cinq centimètres de long.

_"Si on jouait à un jeu, Crowley ? "_   
_La question fuse entre deux verres de whiskey sur une table de bois cirée et nettoyée de frais, dans un de ces bars extravagants où l'Univers a autant d'étoiles que tu peux le vouloir du moment que tu laisses un bon pourboire. L'alcool se reflète dans les yeux de l'homme en face du démon: même couleur, même aspect dangereusement attrayant, l'attrait de l'addiction à laquelle on se jure tous de ne jamais toucher, l'attrait de l'alcool caramélisé qui coule dans les veines d'un Ange railleur trop peu oublié._   
_"Sérieusement, tu veux jouer ?_   
_\- Bien sûr que je veux jouer !_   
_\- Tu veux jouer à un jeu avec un démon."_

Gabriel a toujours été un peu con, songe Crowley en regardant le tube cylindrique rouler entre ses doigts couverts d'encre - cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait couler de sang entre ses phalanges aux cuticules propres -. Gabriel a toujours été un imbécile aux yeux couleur vieux bourbon.  
Gabriel a toujours été un irresponsable, un homme aux trop nombreux visages, digne du plus improbable des démons. Une imagination débordante, un goût du jeu poussé aux limites extrêmes, aux limites du réel et de la folie. "Tu veux jouer à un jeu avec un démon. "  
"Gabriel..."  
L'Enfer résonne de son prénom.

> _"Tu verras, au début, tu n'oseras même pas la regarder... "_

Les yeux courent lentement le long de la tige tendue fièrement - en d'autres lieux, d'autres temps, une sucette aurait amené chez le roi d'autres idées plus intéressées, bien moins légales - qui le nargue sous ses yeux. Un reliquat de ce jeu auquel ils ont participé.  
Un jeu trop dangereux, pour deux entités bien trop puissantes et trop âgées pour se prêter à ce genre d'idioties.

_"Je veux surtout qu'on trouve un moyen de passer nos soirées. Se bourrer la gueule quand on ne peut pas finir torché, ça n'a pas grand intérêt. "_   
_Le sourire de Gabriel, cette nuit-là. Les lèvres innocemment trempées dans le liquide ambré. Les dents qui s'entrechoquent contre le rebord du verre. La chaussure qui frotte contre le cuir italien qui chausse ses pieds._   
_"Non, t'es pas d'accord ? Tu préfères rester là à me regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? "_

"Majesté ? "  
Et l'illusion est si facilement brisée. Peut si facilement se briser. Si doucement sombrer vers l'oubli quand la simple note d'une voix résonne dans les oreilles. Furieux ancrage dans la réalité, la sucette disparaît au fond de sa poche pendant que le retour - brutal - le ramène à ses responsabilités.

> _"Et puis personne ne la verra. Je suis sûr que personne ne la verra. "_

**~O~**

Assis sur les draps blancs de son lit parfaitement fait, en chemise à moitié défaite et pantalon sur le point de tomber autour de ses chevilles nues, Crowley regarde le bâtonnet de sucette tourner et retourner inlassablement dans sa main. Le papier vert amande comme lustré, parfaitement enveloppé autour de la sphère du bonbon, accroche la lumière des lustres qui le font scintiller. Etoile filante perdue au fin fond de l'Enfer... Comme un air de déjà-vu.

Il est seul, et s'il n'a pas besoin de dormir, le repos ne peut pas faire de mal à un damné. Le curieux silence qui l'entoure pèse veut l'étouffer. Il n'est pas un homme de souvenirs, habituellement. Mais lorsqu'il se tourne, qu'il regarde la tête de son lit, les oreillers vaguement gris blanchis par les lavages, il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir de la brume qui s'élève de la terre après la pluie, de la Grâce qui s'enfuit et une vie qu'il tente de rattraper.  
C'est assez pathétique, tout compte fait.

Crowley ne veut pas se rappeler de la fin. Du brouillard froid qui s'envole, qui colle et le décolle pour arracher une partie de ce qui aurait pu être son âme s'il en avait une. Crowley ne veut pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il a ressenti. Ne veut pas se souvenir, ne veut pas le revoir...  
Alors il laisse ce moment de sa vie de côté et replonge dans sa mémoire.

_Les mains de Gabriel courent sur son corps, dans une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles où ils ont décidé de terminer la nuit. Le blond aux allures de mèche de bombe allumée, toujours prêt à exploser, agrippe et tire sans ménagement sur la soie de la cravate, le tissu noir de la chemise ou du veston._   
_"Allez, quoi, tu les as mis où ?! grogne-t-il alors que ses doigts s'aventurent le long des côtes du démon. C'est pas drôle ça !_   
_\- Je croyais que tu voulais jouer, chéri. "_

_Le corps de Gabriel pressé contre le sien, cette nuit-là. Les rires, les soupirs et les caresses. Les papiers de bonbons dans le lit - "Sérieusement, Gabriel, pas la nuit ! - Ta gueule, si j'ai pas de sucre je peux pas tenir le rythme moi... T'en veux un ? " - et les mots qui volent, en latin, en énochien._

_"Si on jouait à un jeu, Crowley ? "_   
_La question qui résonne dans l'intimité d'un lit aux rideaux du baldaquin tendus, dans l'obscurité confuse où flotte l'odeur d'une explosion, l'odeur d'un univers en pleine création._   
_Les yeux de Gabriel, cette nuit-là, reflètent la lumière qui n'existe pas._   
_"Tout dépendra de ce que tu entends par jouer._   
_\- Alors c'est simple... Tu vois mes sucettes ? "_

Le démon fait tourner le tube en plastique tout en souriant. Les yeux de Gabriel, cette nuit-là, semblaient porteurs d'une nouvelle Galaxie aux millions d'étoiles sombres noyées dans le whiskey de ses pensées.

_"Chaque fois qu'on se verra, il faudra que t'en choisisses une qui correspond au moment. Et si je suis pas d'accord, eh bah tant pis pour toi, pas de bisous ou de câlins. On se bourre juste et tout ira bien._   
_\- ... "_   
_Le démon éclate de rire. Un rire franc, même pas moqueur, un rire que personne n'entendra jamais plus. Un rire mort, un rire perdu._   
_"Maiiis, ne ris pas ! C'est super comme jeu !_   
_\- Ce n'en est même pas un. "_

_L'archange sourit et se penche sur lui._   
_Les lèvres de Gabriel sur la sucette apparue dans sa main._   
_"Allez quoi, c'est pas comme si je voulais qu'on joue à Barbie la tête à coiffer à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve couchés. "_   
_Les mots de Gabriel, cette nuit, ont un goût d'infini._

**~O~**

Entre les doigts de Crowley le bonbon danse et s'amuse à le narguer. Le papier vert argenté, vert amande semble vouloir l'inviter à repenser. Une sucette contre le Roi de l'Eternelle Souffrance, le combat a tellement l'air d'être perdu d'avance ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir le mal s'infiltrer dans sa tête, entre ses pensées joyeuses aux vapeurs d'un sentiment qu'il n'est même sûr d'avoir un jour éprouvé - pas d'âme, pas de coeur, pas vrai ? - . Il ne peut s'empêcher de le refouler.

De refouler les souvenirs de la brume blanche et grise comme la lumière de la lune qui flotte sur un motel dévasté. De l'odeur de souffre, de l'ozone explosé entre deux blocs de béton. De ses pas qui résonnent dans l'eau teintée de sang.  
De refouler les souvenirs d'il y a, quoi, cinq ans ?

_La pluie tombe. Le démon est apparu aussi près qu'il a pu, dès qu'il a vu la Grâce danser dans les airs. Lucifer est passé par là : sa présence, à l'odeur de glace carbonisée, fait frissonner l'ancien écossais pourtant habitué à ce temps._   
_La pluie tombe. Il enjambe les décombres. La Grâce continue de s'échapper pour voleter dans les airs, entre les gouttes de pluie. Trop tard, pense-t-il, trop tard. L'orage a roulé au dessus d'eux, la foudre s'abat derrière lui. Trop tard, le Paradis vient le chercher. Trop tard, trop tard pour le sauver._   
_Il court, maintenant - vision qui pourrait être comique -. Arrive dans une salle à manger autrefois sans doute splendide._

_Les ailes de Gabriel, cette nuit-là, gravées dans le sol dépassé. Le démon s'approche sans vraiment y croire. Le souffle court et la fleur grandissante de son corps transpercé - rose que son amant ne lui offrira jamais - ce qu'il reste de l'essence du blond sourit, insolent. Un fantôme encore là pour lui, quelques instants. Assis sur une chaise comme pour la plus simple des conversations. A ses pieds, sa Grâce tente de le soigner, mais ne fait que s'envoler par le toit ouvert._   
_Il ne pleure pas. Il pleut sur son visage._   
_Il tend vers Crowley une dernière sucrerie tâché de sang._

La tige blanche entre ses phalanges a une légère couleur ocre à la base, couleur d'éraflure délavée.

_"Ca ne sera qu'une sucette de plus, sortie du fond de mes poches infinies, lui murmure l'embrouilleur qui combat tout ce qui l'attire vers le vide de l'Univers qu'il n'a pas bâti avec son Père. On avait dit une à chaque rencontre. A mon tour de choisir comment nous décrire... "_

Le papier est vert amande et continue de tourner, lançant des éclats violents d'argent comme si du sang d'ange en dégoulinait.

_"Alors j’sais pas comment tu le prendras, 'chéri', mais ça va mettre un peu de temps avant qu'on puisse se revoir encore une fois. Quand tu voudras me revoir, mange-la. Au début, tu auras tellement de mal - parce que j’te connais, quand même - tu n'oseras même pas la regarder. "_   
_Les yeux de Gabriel semblent ternes, cette nuit-là._

Sur l'emballage encore un peu éclaboussé, véritable cadavre d'un amour immortalisé, figé dans le sucre et le caramel, Crowley a du mal à distinguer le parfum dont il connaît le nom par coeur.

_"Mais j’veux pas que t'oublies que moi, je t'oublierai pas. Alors si un jour, dans ton masochisme latent de démon insolent tu te décides à penser à moi, tu verras. C'est aussi simple qu'un claquement de doigts. "_

Le roi de l'enfer sourit et pose le bonbon sur sa table de nuit.

"Pas ce soir, Gaby."

Dans la lumière de la nuit éphémère qui tombe alors qu'il se couche pour s'endormir dans le creux de son lit, le papier scintille doucement et semble en vie. Leur histoire avait toujours été une tragédie aux allures un peu trop comiques. Un démon ancien alcoolique, un Archange déguisé en païen à la limite du sadique. Un amour du jeu, un amour qui piquait un peu trop leurs yeux quand leur propre petit Univers se construisait devant eux. Les mains de Gabriel qui s'enveloppaient, ces nuits-là, autour de celles de Crowley pour lui dire qu'il était là. Les yeux éclatants de vie sans pareil d'un Archange caché, en fuite, toujours sur la route pour Leur échapper, échapper au tonnerre, à la vie, à la bataille depuis des millénaires planifiée. Les rires, les souvenirs, tout ce que le temps aux immortels ne peut retirer, que la mort ne peut que détruire et enlever.  
Oui, songe-t-il avec un dernier regard vers la friandise avant de sombrer, tout ça a toujours été une tragédie comique.  
Une histoire au goût de sucette à l'arsenic.


End file.
